


Jimmy

by JTR01



Category: Amalgam Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: When at the funeral for his best friend Jimmy Olsen, Clark Kent meets Jimmy's grandson James "Jimmy" Urich.





	Jimmy

Clark Kent stared at the grave in front of him, struggling to accept it. He knew it was going to happen eventually, knew it the second he saw him again after being woke up by the Judgment League Avengers. But Clark had never wanted to admit it. He never wanted to admit that one day, his best friend Jimmy Olsen would die. And now her he was, staring at the grave of the one person who has always been there for him back in the war. Proved to be far braver and far more selfless than Clark due to not having any powers, yet constantly risking death to do the right thing. While not many people realised it, Jimmy Olsen was a better man than Super-Soldier ever could be.

"Hey." a voice said form behind Clark, and the reporter turned around to see a familiar face looking at him. "What are you doing? Everyone's gone home."

"You haven't." Clark replied, mentally recoiling due to how this man resembled his now dead friend. "You're Jimmy's grandson right?"

"Yeah, I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Urich, and yes I know that's confusing. My mum thought it would be funny. But you can call me James." he answered, and stretched out his hand which Clark shook. "You know, not many employees at the Daily Planet would call their boss Jimmy. People like that Carter woman seemed to just call him Mr Olsen. In fact I'm surprised employees even showed."

"Well, we were all close to your grandfather." Clark explained.

"But you more than most?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Grandpa didn't let anyone call him Jimmy. Only his friends or family could. To everyone else it was either James or Olsen." the twenty-three year old said simply, before changing the subject. "So what, do you do?"

"I'm a reporter. You?" Clark asked.

"Photographer." James answered, causing Clark's eyes to widen for a second. This guy seemed to be an exact copy of Jimmy, with the exception that using his x-ray vison Clark could see cigarette's in his pocket. Jimmy hated smoking. "I know, just like him. But what else was I going to be. He was my hero growing up."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Clark said sadly, hating that he had to hide how much this was hurting him. "I can't imagine what you are going through."

"Oh I think you have an idea." James replied. "You know, grandpa wouldn't want you to stand here and be upset about his death. I mean it's ok to not feel great about it and it's ok to wish you could see him again, but he wouldn't want you to go on about how it was a tragedy. It was simply his time. He always told me that when he died, I should be happy about the life he led. And I am happy. He was a good guy, someone you could count on, and always did the right thing while living up to his responsibilities. I mean, do you think he would want you to be here, or do you think he would want you to do what he did?"

Clark thought about it, before slowly smiling. "You're right. Jimmy wouldn't want me to do that."

At that moment, police cars raced past the church, chasing after a car with people firing guns.

"Um, I probably should get this. You know what Jimmy always said." Clark told James after smiling fondly at Jimmy's grave, starting to walk away so he could change into his costume.

"Never give up on the chance for a story." James said with a smile, and he watched Clark leave with a nod. After seeing him in disappear after leaving the graveyard, James looked back down at the grave. "So that was Super-Soldier? I expected him to be taller from all the stories you told me grandpa."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ben Urich is supposed to be around late thirties and early forties and yes in Assassin's Jimmy Urich is shown smoking like Ben, but he just seems so young I see him being around early twenties.


End file.
